Snow Doll
by Hamano Emi
Summary: Untuk sementara saja, biarkan Sebastian mengarungi lautan kobohongan yang dia buat sendiri. Karena kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Percaya atau tidak, Tuhan sudah mengatur semua kejadian ini. "Aku ingin pergi ke halaman belakang."/"Kau boleh menangis semaumu."/"Jangan mendekat!". Fantasy inside. Inspired by Olaf from Frozen. DLDR. Would you mind to RnR?


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Snow Doll © Hamano Emi**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Sho-ai, Fantasy, bahasa rada gombal dan fail etc**

**Inspired by Olaf from Frozen**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Winter Season**_

Sebastian selalu sendirian. Mulai dari dia kecil sampai dia yang sekarang bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Sebastian selalu dihindari karena dia anak dari bangsawan yang sudah tercoreng namanya. Sebastian menjadi membenci manusia yang hanya bisa menilai orang dari keburukannya. Bahkan mereka tidak memberi kesempatan Sebastian untuk menunjukkan kelebihannya.

Tapi terkadang, Sebastian ingin membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang betapa buruknya manusia. Karena disekitarnya masih ada orang-orang yang menerimanya apa adanya, seperti contoh orang yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil. Sejak di SMA ini, ada beberapa orang yang berperilaku baik padanya. Tentu saja Sebastian menerima uluran tangan kebaikan itu.

Dan tetap saja Sebastian merasa kesepian. Tidak mungkin kan Sebastian berteman dengan guru disekolahnya? Ya. Orang yang sudah berbaik hati padanya itu adalah gurunya. Sebastian sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku diperputakaan, jadi orang itu cukup mengenal dan sering berbicara bahkan bercanda dengan Sebastian.

Sebastian tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyalahkan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berbuat salah. Karena meskipun dia masih kecil saat orang tuanya dituduh bersalah, dia sudah cukup mengerti bahwa orang tua mereka dikambing hitamkan oleh orang yang memang sejak dulu membenci keluarganya.

Orang tua Sebastian saat ini tinggal jauh dipedalaman, maka dari itu Sebastian harus tinggal disini untuk membersihkan nama keluarganya. Dan oh ya, Sebastian mempunyai adik perempuan. Dulu. Bukan dia bukan meninggal karena dibunuh, adik perempuan Sebastian hilang saat kejadian itu, yahh umur adiknya waktu itu 5 tahun jadi meskipun sedikit tapi ia mengerti jika ia harus lari secepat yang ia bisa.

Saai ini Sebastian sedang membaringkan tubuhnya malas diatas tempat tidur. Hari minggu memang sangat membosankan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke halaman belakang."

Ujar Sebastian pada diri sendiri. Lalu dia beranjak dan memakai mantel, sarung tangan dan apapun itu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya saat dia keluar nanti.

"Bi, Aku mau ketaman belakang dulu ya." Pamitnya pada orang yang dia maksud sejak kecil sudah merawatnya

"Ah, Iya. Jangan lama-lama diluar sangat dingin."

Sebastian mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman. Saat sudah sampai, dia duduk disalah satu kursi.

5 menit…

15 menit…

Akhirnya dimenit ke 30 Sebastian beranjak dari bangku untuk berjongkok mengambil salju yang berjatuhan dan membentuknya menjadi _Boneka Salju_.

Sebastian berusaha menahan air matanya saat sedikit demi sediki hampir menyelesaikan si _Boneka Salju_.

Dan sekarang _Boneka Salju _itu sudah jadi, Sebastian menatapnya dalam. Lalu memeluknya dengan isakan kecil.

_**PLUK**_

_Pok pok_

Sebastian kaget saat ada yang mengelus punggungnya halus. Lalu tak lama kemudia terdengar suara "Kau boleh menangis semaumu."

Spontan Sebastian melangkah mundur, dan menatap tidak percaya apa yang didepannya.

"K-kau…?"

Orang yang dimaksud Sebastian tadi berdiri, dan terlihat membersihkan Celana-nya yang kotor.

"Hai. Kau orang yang membuatku kan?" Ujar orang, ah tidak, pemuda itu sambil tersenyum

Tanda tanya berputar ria di kepala Sebastian. Apa mungkin sebuah boneka salju bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Ini bukan film fantasi kan? Berbagai pertanyaan melayang dikepala Sebastian dan Sebastian dikejutkan dengan lambaian tangan pemuda tersebut didepan wajahnya.

"Hellooo. Kau tidak sedang melamun kan?"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Sebastian refleks mengatakan itu saat pemuda dihadapannya melangkah mendekati Sebastian.

"Pfffft, Kau takut padaku? Hahaha."

Pemuda itu malah tertawa yang membuat Sebastian berpikir aneh lagi. _Jangan-jangan… Ini mimpi? Ya pasti ini mimpi! _Ujar Sebastian dalam hati lalu mencoba mencubit pipinya sendiri dan ternyata itu terasa sakit.

"Ini… Bukan mimpi…"

"Memang yang bilang ini mimpi siapa? Huh! Perkenalkan, namaku Ciel. Hmm, aku sudah mengenalmu kok! Sebastian Michaelis kan? Hehehe."

Sebastian masih bingung. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pemuda itu… Sebentar, tadi aku memeluk Boneka Salju, tidak salah lagi, aku sendiri yang membuatnya, jadi… Ah!_

"Kau itu apa?! Jelaskan padaku! Bukankah tadi didepanku cuma sebongkah boneka salju buatanku sendiri?!"

Pemuda yang bernama Ciel itu tersenyum. "Ya. Aku memang boneka salju. Kau kan yang membuatku?"

"Y-ya, Tapi kan… Kenapa kau bisa hidup?"

"Itu… Perasaan. Perasaan kesepian, kesedihan, kebencian, semua hal yang menyangkut tentang itu. Tanpa sadar kau meluapkan semua emosi itu kepada boneka salju yang baru saja kau buat, dan yap itu aku. Dan kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau itu keturunan penyihir."

"Pe-penyihir?"

"Ya. Meskipun sedikit, mungkin 10 persen, ditubuhmu mengalir sihir. Dan yang lebih penting adalah, Sihir yang mengalir didarahmu itu sihir tingkat atas, dan menguntungkan semua orang."

Lama Sebastian merespon apa yang Ciel katakan. Beberapa menit kemudian dia baru mengerti dan dia jatuh terduduk dikursi taman yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ciel ikut duduk disamping Sebastian "Aku tercipta karenamu. Aku ada hanya untukmu. Aku ada untuk menemanimu meskipun sebentar seperti secepat mengedipkan mata. Kau percaya tidak tuhan ikut andil dalam masalah ini? Ya. Semua orang tidak akan tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh tuhan."

"…." Sebastian tetap diam mendengar ocehan Ciel yang terasa seperti rumus matematika dikepalanya

Ciel menggenggam tangan Sebastian yang sukses membuatnya menoleh kaget

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Tanganku dingin. Hatiku juga dingin. Semua tubuhku ini dingin. Mungkin aku tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang kau rasakan, apa yang hatimu rasakan, kalau kau menolak keberadaanku, sudah terlambat, kau tidak akan bisa menghapusku sampai…"

"Sampai apa?" Ujar Sebastian penasaran

"Sampai musim panas datang! Jadi nikmatilah selama ada aku, Sebastian!"

Ciel tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat Sebastian kagum. Mata Sebastian melebar.

"Iya, Ciel!"

Saking semangatnya Sebastian mengucapkan itu, sampai tak sadar jika daritadi dia terus menggenggam tangan Ciel.

Ciel yang sekarang masih boneka. Ya dia memang boneka, tapi tidak ada yang tau jika perlahan Sebastian mengubahnya menjadi seperti manusia, hanya 'seperti' bukan berarti menjadi manusia. Karena tidak mungkin sebuah boneka yang hanya terbuat dari butiran es yang jatuh dari langit berubah menjadi manusia kecuali jika itu sudah kehendak yang diatas.

_Mungkin kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dalam kesakitan_

_Dan akan berakhir dalam kesakitan juga_

**~TBC~**

* * *

Yoo minna-san, aaah akhirnya saya publish fic difandom ini. Sudah lama sekali saya nulis fic buat difandom ini tapi gk pernah jadi, dan yaah akhirnya ini jadi juga setelah bertapa dalam kamar.

Buat teori yang saya masukkan disini, itu semua hanya imajinasi author yang udah kelewat gk bener jadi kalo gk sesuai hati protes saja, tapi no flame yaa saya gk kebiasaan ^o^ Dan latar waktu disini modern yaa, cuma maksud saya penyihir itu nenek moyang Sebastian yang sangat sangat dulu ~o~

Sebenernya fic ini jadi karena kegalauan author yang udah sampai dipuncak, dan oh yeah kalau gk gitu fic ini gk bakal jadi sampe kiamat dateng /ditabok Jadi minna-san, **Would you mind to RnR?~ Thanks~**

Salam hangat author geblek,

**Hamano Emi**


End file.
